Le Debut
by Pinstripes
Summary: TK31 is just an errand boy in Neo Arcadia but somehow he's caught the eye of the guardian Phantom. I'm not very good at summaries though. 'T' for shounen ai and swearing.
1. Orders

_Author's Note: I've been meaning to write a serious Elpis/Phantom fanfic for a while now so I'm just happy I got around to it. And thanks to Neo-Qwerty for helping me with the name! _

**Le Debut**

**Chapter 1- Orders**

"Repeat your orders, TK-31."

"Go to the Sunken Library and retrieve the data you requested, sir."

"Good." The green guardian nodded, folding his arms. It was hard to believe he was the youngest of the four Shitennou. "And no distractions. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." The young reploid saluted.

"Leave now and don't return until you have the file."

"Yes sir." He turned and left the room, immediately loosing his stiff posture and clutching his elbows as the door slid shut. TK-31 shivered and leant against the wall of the corridor, closing his eyes. It was impossible that he could scare him so badly. Fear was one of the ways people were kept in line there, if you were terrified then you would work. No one should have that kind of power though. No one. Not even someone like Harpuia. He stood up straight again, opening his eyes and began to walk along the corridor. He had hardly been listening to the orders but he had gotten the gist of it.

His first job would be to report in so that he could leave. TK-31 turned into another corridor. His job was better than some though. He'd hated to have been in Fafnir's army. Fafnir was… He didn't know how to put it other than easily-provoked and impatient. The errand boy found it morbidly amusing that he didn't even work in that army and yet he was still so terrified of its leader. He brushed back his long, slightly curly blonde hair and sighed. He was luckier than some. He had no right to complain about anything.

He didn't know much about the other armies.

He entered the registration office and typed up a summary of his mission, however short it would be, then entered it into the database.

The Sunken Library, eh? They'd only just discovered it. Did that mean it would be swarming with mavericks? He swallowed his worries though. Master Harpuia had said something about allowing a small force to go with him. That meant his fears were confirmed about the mavericks... What really hurt was that he was only sending armed soldiers with him so that his precious data would come back in one piece. It wasn't anything to do with keeping him alive.

He sat back in the chair, head back, eyes closed. He needed a rest. He needed to get out of here… He relaxed, half nodding off. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to escape from Neo Arcadia. He didn't dare try; it was enough for him to dream helplessly like every other reploid. But he had no idea what he'd do when he was free, if he ever got free that was. Nevertheless he admired the system. It all worked like clockwork. No one was out of place; no one dared to be. If he was in charge… No, that was silly. Silly but he couldn't help dwelling on it… TK-31 had no idea how long he stayed there, draped over the chair, daydreaming.

Someone coughed, jerking him back to reality. He shot up, staring nervously over the top of the chair. When he saw who it was he flinched.

Phantom stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, one eyebrow raised (even though he was wearing a mask it was obvious) and tapping his foot. His mouth was set in a firm line. He was annoyed. Caught red handed, TK-31 leapt out of the chair, shaking like a leaf. "I… I…" He stuttered, but words failed him beneath the guardian's glare.

The ninja didn't say anything or move in reply.

He swallowed. "I'm sorry…" He managed, voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. He lowered his head, staring at the guardian's boots. He held his breath.

The boots didn't move and he remained silent.

He looked up slowly, still trembling. Phantom caught his gaze and held it. He didn't look away. The guardian stepped forward, face suddenly blank. TK-31's eyes went to the gap behind him. He darted for the exit, desperately trying to get out.

It was funny. He hadn't even seen the ninja move but he wasn't even out the door when he felt a strong grip on his wrist, tightening as he pulled away. TK-31 panicked eyes wide with fear, "Sir… Please…" He struggled, fear bubbling up. He had caught him day dreaming on the job. There had to be a punishment…

"What's your serial number?"

"T… TK-31, sir…" He replied softly, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Hmm." Phantom yanked him a bit closer. "You were daydreaming."

"Yes sir…" He whispered, huddling up. He was obviously terrified.

Phantom hesitated, grip loosening, "Well…" He sighed, letting go. There was a ring around his wrist from his fingers, imprinted in red. "… Just get going, and don't let me catch you again… okay?" The last part was said so gently that TK-31 couldn't hide his surprise, tripping over his feet as he was released.

"No sir!" He managed to squeak before running out,

The guardian stood in the doorway, watching him leave. He had scared the poor thing stupid. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He was such a lovely little creature. Perhaps even lovelier when he was frightened... Those eyes were just… He smiled in spite of himself. He would have him. It didn't matter when but he would. He wasn't going to let those eyes pass him by. And it wouldn't be by force. He had always been rather fond of him and now this fondness had developed into something a little more… serious. But first… That mission Harpuia had sent him on. He couldn't help but overhear (or as was the case, spy. But what's a ninja for if not for that?) It was going to be dangerous. He needed some good soldiers to go with him.

He knew just the ones.

--

TK-31 glanced at the soldiers that were going with him. Tech Kraken. He was in Phantom's army. Much taller than him and a lot more powerful. He was scared of him, but it was a comfort that he was there to protect him. The other was Hannumachine, the monkey Reploid. Not as tall as Tech Kraken but just as powerful. What was a little worrying though was that they were both of them were in the Zan'ei army.

Phantom again. What did he have in mind this time? The young errand boy wasn't blind. The guardian seemed to be everywhere recently; it was unnerving. He wasn't sure whether it was revenge for the time he caught him daydreaming or… or something else. He shuddered to think what this 'something else' was though.

Hannumachine turned to look at him. "You look pale." He commented, "Are you okay? I mean, you're not going to throw up or anything, are you?"

"Nuh-no, sir." He answered with a weak smile, "No. I'll be fine."

"Good."

Tech Kraken said nothing. He regarded him suspiciously, frowning as he watched the errand boy sort through files to find the coordinates of the data he needed. His master had almost become obsessed with him; it had become quite a lively rumour within the army. Why though? He was a scrawny Reploid, with no obvious talent in any area except delivering messages! He wasn't jealous, just irritated at how someone in _another army_ had become his little favourite.

But he wouldn't dwell on it. He had been given a job by Master Phantom himself- that meant failure wasn't an option. If he wanted the errand boy back in one piece he'd have him back in pristine condition. No exceptions.

---


	2. The Mission

**Le Debut**

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

TK-31 gripped his knees nervously as the helicopter landed. The ride hadn't been smooth but they were there. The two other reploids seemed perfectly calm, sitting opposite him. How did they do it? There he was feeling like he was going to be violently ill and they seemed to take it all in their stride. Well… He supposed he WAS just an errand boy but never the less it _was_ going to be dangerous and they didn't seem bothered! Either they were very confident or very stupid. He was hoping it was the former. If they didn't know what they were doing he had no chance!

As he stepped out into the cold, albeit refreshing air he contemplated the consequences of bodyguards who didn't do their job properly. Not nice.

Tech Kraken followed him in suit, fiddling with the radio and the device that went with it. "Here, kid! Catch!"

The reploid blinked and turned in time to catch a headset. He stared at it blankly for a moment before realizing what it was for and slipping it on, flicking the switch into the 'ON' position. "Thank you…"

Hannumachine, now stood behind Tech Kraken tapped the radio, "We'll go in ahead of you and secure the areas and call when they're all clear, then we'll back off and let you do your job. You give us the co-ordinates and we'll go." He noticed the other's apprehensive expression and his voice changed to a more reassuring tone "Don't worry. You've only to radio us if you have any trouble."

The squid reploid wasn't as comforting. "But you'll have to react quickly. We need time to get there or we can't help, understand?"

TK-31 shuddered and nodded, "Understood." He peered ahead at the entrance. "It's… flooded." He commented, spirit wavering even more.

"That's why _I'm_ here, genius!" He snapped, walking ahead, "I'll go ahead and check if there's any kind of drainage system... I won't be long." And with that he was gone.

The other soldier turned to face TK-31, "I almost forgot. You may not need it but just in case…" He went back into the helicopter and returned with a gun. A light one but it looked pretty deadly, "… You know how to use it, right?"

He nodded grimly, "Yes… It's hardly making me feel any better though." He gave a deep sigh and clipped it to his belt. "What'll happen if he can't find a way to get rid of the water?"

"He will. Don't worry."

They weren't sat for long though. A few minutes later he resurfaced and gave a nod. "All clear." He looked over his shoulder momentarily, wet armor gleaming in the strong sunlight, "Most of the mavericks in there were water-based. They'll be helpless once the water's gone. I took care of a few of the larger ones but you'll have to be very careful never the less- the place is a wreck. Live cables and wires everywhere."

"Aye, sir." The errand boy saluted.

"All set? Let's get moving… We'll be as quick as we can so you can just get in and out. I doubt there are any mavericks within the actual library, the doors are locked but you never know so stay alert." The other two nodded and followed the taller reploid into the library.

Immediately it was obvious how difficult it would be to pass through rooms. Sometimes the doors would jam and have to be blasted open or there would be live cables swinging freely and obscuring entrances. The floor was still wet and slippery and the lights flickered heavily, every so often accompanied by the blue sparks of a ripped wire. TK-31 was happy to have a talented soldier either side of him by the time they reached the doorway into the main library.

"Past here, you're on your own. If there's a security device HQ can't override Tech and I will be busy for a while. We can't risk it coming after you and the data being lost or destroyed." Hannumachine produced a key-card for the door, holding it in place. "Everybody ready? TK-31, you run as fast as you can. The combination for the door is 562-7881 but past there we can get HQ to hack into the system and open doors for you. Repeat."

"5… 62-7881."

"Good. I'm opening the door in three… two… one." He swiped the card down and the door slid open with surprising ease.

The party entered cautiously but nothing seemed to happen. "Get going, we'll wait for you." Tech Kraken prodded the smaller reploid sharply in the back, jolting him into action.

TK-31 darted across the room, boots slipping slightly in his hurry. He was careful to keep his balance though- tripping meant losing valuable seconds. He was almost there when- _WARNING. SECURITY BREACH. WARNING._ "Run, for goodness sake!" came the yells. He quickened his pace, throwing himself at the door as the security program came into play. He didn't bother to look back, instead punching in the code as fast as he could and dashing into the next room, heart pounding furiously. The door shut behind him.

With a deep breath he slid down the door, panting heavily. The door was soundproof but he could hear the other two fighting whatever the security had been through the headset. He pulled it down just for a moment; they were busy and the noise was giving him a headache. TK-31 clambered to his feet shakily, scanning the room. It was full of doorways upon doorways labeled with numbers and a bar above each one glowed red to show they were locked. As he drew nearer, they turned green. HQ had managed to get in. He fumbled around in his pocket for the co-ordinates of the data he needed and looked back up at the doors for the right one.

"Right…" He entered the door and picked up the disk, turning it over in his hands with extreme care. The smooth metal was cold and shimmered dully in the poor lighting and whatever labeling had originally been placed on there was long gone; ink faded with age. They were old-style disks in comparison to what they usually handled in Neo Arcadia- he didn't want to damage anything. At the end of the mission, he'd end up in as many pieces as the file was in (as Master Harpuia had so kindly reminded him before he left). Any damage counted to him. With a jaded sigh he slipped it safely into the bag and fastened it tightly. Mission complete.

TK-31 pulled his head set back on, glancing back and forth, "Come in… Tech Kraken, come in…" He mumbled absently then swore softly when he heard the sound of fighting answer him. They were still busy. What was left to do now except wait? But… His eyes flitted back down to the doors. There were so many of them… what were in them? They were all open except… except one… He frowned, approaching it warily, footsteps light. How bizarre. All the doors had been hacked open but this one… There must have been a particularly strong code on it. What if he could…

The errand boy shot a quick glance over his shoulder. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them he supposed… He un-holstered his gun, aiming it at the security panel and gave it a few blasts, the force of it making him stagger a little. He knew how to handle a gun but he still got a queer thrill out of holding one so powerful. Guns weren't his thing. Give him a blade and he was more comfortable. Luckily though, the light above the door went dark, and then shone green. He let the gun slip through his fingers as the door gave a shudder and drew back. "That was too-"

'_WARNING, WARNING. SECURITY OVERRIDE. INSTIGATING DEFENSE PROGRAM'_

"Damnit!" He turned in time to see a hatch near the ceiling open and three mavericks drop down. Three Clavekers, the spider-like robots, gathered around the floor, claws clicking maliciously on the floor.

The first leapt at him, going straight over his head as he ducked and quickly dispatched of one of the other two with a shot from his gun. He rolled to the side, wildly firing three rounds at the second one, hoping it would hit. His headset clattered to the floor noisily, lost in the conflict. One veered off to the side but the next two were on target, blowing the maverick apart. He tensed and spun around, jumping to his feet to meet the final maverick head-on. It wasn't there. He only lowered his guard for a few seconds to frown but it was enough time. The maverick flew at him, catching him across the left cheek, ripping through the skin. He cried out, falling pack and fired blindly at his attacker, releasing the gun as soon as it gave a satisfying shriek and blew up and clutching his face. It was bleeding heavily, crimson staining his hands. It… it was probably worse than it looked though; you always bled more from the head, right?

Pressing one palm to the wound and wincing heavily he shakily struggled to his feet and completely ignoring the receiver lying on the floor by his feet. "Hey, wait a second…" He panicked and tore open his bag. The disk! The disk was… fine. Looking relieved, he turned his gaze to the door and gave a sigh. All this effort for one door? "It had better be worth it…"


	3. Distractions Come Easily

**Le Debut**

**Chapter 3- Distractions Come Easily**

"Block, for god's sake, BLOCK! It's no fun if you don't even try!" He caught him swiftly in the shin, sweeping the ninja clear off of his feet. Fafnir grinned triumphantly, standing up straight with his hands on his hips. "How's the weather down there, bro?"

Phantom stayed on the floor, resting on his elbows looking deeply aggravated. _Smug bastard._ "You don't need to tell me how to fight, Fafnir!" He spat, getting to his feet, "I've just had other things on my mind." The reploid flashed him a scowl, "Something you would never to experience since you rarely think about _anything_." Like lightening he darted behind him and struck him hard across the back. He may have been smaller and less muscular but he was fast.

The other only hesitated briefly to catch his breath before turning and knocking his lighter opposition out of his way. He hopped back with surprising agility and stood ready, "That all you got? I thought ninjas were meant to be fast?" He sneered, "You're dragging down the statistics, Phantom!"

"You take that back, you arrogant little bastard! I'll-"

"You're both so childish!"

Both boys turned as Leviathan entered flopped down on the floor by the two sparring siblings. She crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow like a mother to a naughty toddler.

Fafnir pouted, "He was being a stuck up git, Levi!"

"He was being infantile! Mocking me! Would you believe!" Phantom threw his hands in the air.

The female reploid giggled and shook her head, "God, Phantom, I thought you were meant to be the 'patient, aloof one'?"

Fafnir sat down next to her, folding his arms across his chest, "He was being moody 'cause I was beating him. He's such a sore loser."

Phantom grunted, trying not to look as sulky as he felt. He was shorter than his younger brother, therefore touchy about being beaten. With a reputation like his he needed to reinforce it. "I only lost because I was at a disadvantage. I told you. I was distracted by something…" Before they could answer he shook his head, "And no I _won't_ tell you."

Leviathan caught his eye; own blue ones glinting, "Some_thing_… or some_one_?" She teased, smirking.

The elder reploid was caught unawares by this and it took him a few seconds to react, "No. Don't be ridiculous, Leviathan. It's nothing." Yeah. A blonde, errand boy shaped nothing.

--

"Sir, you had better have a look at this…"

Harpuia frowned, staring at the monitor, "What on…"

"They appear to be having some trouble, sir…" Replied the reploid at the desk, "The door locked itself. We can't seem to get back in…"

Tech Kraken and Hannumachine seemed to be charging at the door leading into the library, ramming into it as hard as they could, dodging round the destroyed mechanaloid lying on the floor next to them. The monkey reploid turned to his associate, shaking his head. "What're they doing?" The guardian picked up a headset, "Hannumachine, Tech Kraken, come in." The two jumped on the monitor, "Come in, this is Harpuia."

"Sir!" Tech Kraken replied, looking shocked.

"What're you doing? Where's the errand boy, had he got the file yet?"

He hesitated, "He… he went through the door and when we looked up it was locked! Maybe he accidentally shut the door in on himself or set off an alarm system…?"

Harpuia's green eyes narrowed. There weren't many things that could set off such an alarm and he could think of the main ones. There were also many things in that library that he knew were alarmed… He didn't want a mere errand boy seeing them. He turned to another reploid and tore off the headset, "You there! Get me a helicopter!"

--

Hannumachine jammed in the code again, repeating the numbers as he hit them on the keypad just to be sure. "562-7881? Or was it 562-7921" He mumbled, confusing himself. There was a low bleep and the bar above the door flickered for a few moments, then, frustratingly, returned to its red glow. "Damn it!" He cocked his weapon, "That's it, no more mister nice monkey!"

Tech Kraken caught his shoulder just as he was about to give the door another blast of his gun. "Calm down… Master Harpuia will be here soon. He'll know what to do…" Letting out a sigh of annoyance, the reploid sat down. "We've let down Master Phantom." He said after a while, "He'll never trust us again."

"Oh come on." His companion tried to smile, "It's the errand boy's fault for running off like that in the first place."

"You really think so?" He laughed, shaking his head at him, "No. Master Phantom could never bring himself to find fault in that kid!" He folded his arms, "We'll have to get back on his good side on our own."

There was a silence, in which neither of the two were both lost in their thoughts. They both knew Tech Kraken was right.

The door at the other end of the room clicked and slid open, three underlings ran in, guns at the ready, followed by Harpuia. "Tech Kraken, Hannumachine! Report!" He said simply, approaching them.

The two soldiers stood up and saluted. The monkey reploid looked back at the door, "The door's locked itself. We suspect the defense system reacted to something the errand boy did."

"Have you tried to shoot the door open?" Stupid question. The door was riddled with bullet holes and dents. "… Hmm. Stand back." He drew out his blades, the pink-purple blades glowing somewhat maliciously. "We'll see…" Flying forward, the young guardian slashed at the door twice, once with each blade. The door creaked, then fell back, splitting and cracking into four clean-cut pieces. The reploid stepped into the room.

It was a mess. The bodies of the mavericks looked pretty dead to him but there was blood on the floor. Mavericks didn't bleed as far as he knew. That meant either the errand boy had crawled off somewhere, or had crawled off somewhere and was dead. Immediately his thoughts went to the data. He needed that file…!

Hannumachine entered quickly behind him, "Sir, all the doors are locked except for…"

Harpuia held his breath, turning to the soldiers. "Stay here. That's an _order_." He commanded. They couldn't see what was in there. He had recognized the room number immediately. It was even forbidden for Guardians to enter, let alone a subordinate! That was unthinkable! The knowledge within certain areas was taboo. Master X had been very clear on the subject.

"Yes, sir!" The two other reploids saluted, and then turned to look at each other as their leader entered the door.

"He's in for it…"

--

The file switched off.

TK-31 fell to his knees, trembling. The alarm was still flashing brightly above the door. There… There was… what? What was he thinking about? All the information had just blasted right at him, leaving him confused and scared. The Mother Elf, the Elpis Project, the Maverick Wars… He hadn't understood it… But he could see why Neo Arcadia was hiding it. That was some pretty heavy stuff locked in there… He was so bewildered that he didn't even notice the crimson light of the alarm flicker off and the presence of another.

"TK-31!"

He jumped, turning around. "S-Sir!" He stuttered, heart pounding. Master Harpuia… He didn't look too pleased to see him. Not pleased at all.

The green guardian marched forward, boots beating hard against the metal floor, the boom loud and threatening. He meant business. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I-I…I…"

"Did I not say there were to be _no_ distractions?" He was stood right in front of him now.

The errand boy kept his gaze at his master's feet, "Forgive me, master… I… I couldn't help… I was…"

"Curious?" He finished his sentence coldly, narrowing his eyes. "Your inquisitiveness is an asset not appreciated within Neo Arcadian society. Therefore you are obsolete in our eyes. As such, you should technically be retired here and now."

TK-31 threw himself to his feet, shaking even more, "Please! I beg you…! I… shall resist temptation from now on! I swear it!"

Harpuia crossed his arms and nudged him away with his foot. "Very well. Then you shall seal this promise by forgetting whatever you have just witnessed." He hesitated, then added, "… Whatever it was it was all the work of a corrupt file, mixed data… none of it true."

"Yes, master Harpuia." And he "forgot". Well… He locked the information away for a while. But four words were beating round his mind his mind.

Baby Elves. Area 7.


	4. Obsession

**Le Debut**

**Chapter 4- Obsession**

Phantom watched from afar. He couldn't help it.

He knew it was called stalking and was in some countries a punishable offense but it didn't matter to him. He also knew, although he was reluctant to admit, that he was becoming increasing obsessive over him. But it didn't matter. He just… just wanted to hold him. Just once, maybe…? Pah. He knew it could never be "just once".

The ninja stepped aside to let TK-31 pass, trying to ignore the strange look he received. Instead he focused on the way he walked. Meek, unconfident but he knew his charms; he knew he was attractive. He walked in such a way… Eh… He just wanted him more watching that walk.

Phantom dragged his eyes away.

No more; it was getting out of hand. Clearly errand boy suspected something. He had no idea whether or not this was a good prospect or a bad one… Possibly the other reploid was more confused than he was.

If he only knew how much he was doing for him...

Earlier Harpuia had come to him. He needed "guidance". Apparently TK-31 had seen a few things he shouldn't have. He said he didn't know whether or not to retire him and keep the knowledge secret or whether to trust him and leave him be, but put Neo Arcadia at a risk. Of course he had defended him as best as possible, guising his concern for him as 'fear that the others would become suspicious if their colleague just disappeared'. He had argued for him all night and when he'd gotten his way he was on his younger sibling's bad side. And if Master X knew he would… Phantom shuddered. This was the first time he'd ever kept something from his master. And all for his little errand boy…

"I hate being obsessed…"

--

TK-31 tried not to look back. The guardian's gaze had been so… hungry… It was frightening but at the same time exciting. He wanted him to keep looking.

Did he!

He darted round to corner. Did… he just say he wanted him to look at him like that? Why did he want that! He… he was a guardian! A loyal member of Neo Arcadia! Neo Arcadia had treated him like dirt since he could remember! Why should he feel this way about one of its most prominent figures? Phantom was well-known as being one of the most faithful members! And yet… He peered around the corner, blue eyes wide. Phantom was still standing there, leant against the wall and obviously thinking hard. And yet… He was so… TK-31 bit his lip again, resting his head against the wall to gaze at him. And yet there was something about him he couldn't resist. Even the dubious fixation he appeared to have with him seemed more of a flattery than a worry.

He let out a deep sigh, feeling his cheeks go pink and ran a finger down the wall. There was everything reason to like him like this; he was handsome, intelligent, loyal, strong, brave… Well… When he put it like that it didn't seem so terrible to be in love with in.

… Who had said anything about love though anyway!

TK-31 moved away from the wall, getting a grip of himself. Phantom was off-limits, untouchable, taboo, forbidden, banned! However you wanted to put it he couldn't and wouldn't ever have him so there was no point hoping.

Hoping…

His mind raced back to the events of the Sunken Library. The project they mentioned had been the Elpis Project. Elpis was the (very) ancient Greek goddess of Hope. Hope…

He hoped for many things. Phantom was currently lower on the list although his position was rapidly rising the more he thought about him. And he thought about him a lot. After a while it seemed that Phantom was the only reason it was worth staying in Neo Arcadia.

The obsession was spreading.

---

**NB: I know it's a short chapter, but I just wanted to get a point across… Unfortunately it's not that big a point. :3 Sorry, everyone!**


End file.
